The life of the cherry blossom naruto fanfic
by saki haruno 1236
Summary: At the age before 6 a young girl learned and lived the ways of her clan, at the age of 6 she lost her family, living by her parents last words, she will face many obstacles before being forgiven by them and moving on.
1. Chapter 1:prologue

The life of the cherry blossom

At the age before 6 a young girl learned and lived the ways of her clan, at the age of 6 she lost her family, living by her parents last words, she will face many obstacles before being forgiven by them and moving on.

'thoughts'

'**inner'**

"talking"

On the day of march 28th a young girl going by the name of sakura haruno was walking through the village, receiving many birthday wishes from the villagers, she then made it to the haruno compound expecting a home cooked meal from her mother and sitting at the table with her sister, father , and mother. As she entered the compound she realized that is was quiet, to quiet for it to be normal, she than began to get scare as she walked to through the compound and found several dead body's on the floor and they looked like they had all been tortured first and then killed she then panicked and ran to her house, when she was outside the door of her house, she put her ear to the door and listened because she heard strange noises coming from the inside, it then went quiet so she slowly but cautiously opened the door, only to see her parents injured and heavily bleeding on the floor, she ran in without thinking and noticed that her sister wasn't their but put that thought to the side. "sakura, you are a disgrace to the clan and a pitiful excuse for a daughter, you couldn't protect the clan, what kind of haruno are you, why couldn't you be like your sister hikari, she would have been able to save the clan if she was here but is sadly still on her mission, get stronger and avenge the clan, be on top of your class and prove to them that you are strong, that is if you can." her father told as he was on his last couple of breaths. Her mother than spoke "sakura, like your father said, you are a weak and pitiful excuse for a daughter because you couldn't save us, get stronger as well, look for hikari and tell her what happened" then as she finished speaking they both died. Sakura didn't even shed a tear but just looked at them processing in all that they just told her into her brain she then looked around the room and saw the men that had killed her clan in a corner, looking at her with amused eyes thinking that this would be an easy kill so the leader sent the weakest of them to kill her, he took out his katana and aimed for her neck, planning to slit her throat. Sakura stepped to the side shocked at what was happening and then her body began to move on it s own she grabbed the tip of the mans katana and some how finding immense strength flipped the man and threw him across the room but still held onto his katana flipped the katana so then she was holding onto the handle and then quickly ran to said man and chopped his head clean off. The other men were shocked at what this little girl just did but then got over it and felt pure anger and decided to come at her at one time it was 4 against 1, girl vs. man, 1 katana vs. 5 but in the end sakura won, she cut some in half and some lost their head and she only escaped with a couple of scratches, shocked at what she just did sakura fell onto her knees, letting go of the katana and began to process again what had just happened, she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice her older sister hikari coming through the door.

Hikari then ran to her little sister seeing as to what happened and all the blood, not to mention her parents dead body's in the center of the room "sakura what happened?" asked hikari "the clan was slaughtered, it was horrible" "did you kill those men?" asked hikari and sakura nodded "come on lets go to the hokage and report what has happened" said hikari picking sakura up giving her a piggy back ride, sakura closed her eyes and took a little nap because she was both physically and mentally exhausted.

When they arrived at the hokage office hikari woke up sakura and they both saw the hokage at his desk doing his paper work. Looking at the time, it was clearly 10:30 pm so the hokage asked "what are both of you doing here at this time of night?" "our clan has been slaughtered sir, we are the only ones left" hikari responded "oh really?, well what happened?" he asked "I'm not sure for I didn't witness it all, it was my little sister sakura that saw the whole thing" she explained "ok well what I'm going to do is hand her over to ibiki at the interrogation unit and have him ask her some questions, alright" sarutobi asked and hikari nodded. Sarutobi then got up from his chair and walked over to the 2 girls as hikari put sakura down, sarutobi then bend down and looked at sakura sweetly thinking she was traumatized "sakura dear would you please follow me to the interrogation unit, we just want to ask you some questions?" he asked all sakura did was nod and then the 3 were off.

About 10 minuets later they arrived at the interrogation unit were they saw ibiki Moreno sitting at his desk looking through some notes of information that the person he was just with gave him "ibiki" said the hokage, gaining ibiki's attention the hokage continued to speak "I need you to ask some one some questions" "of course lord hokage but who?" ibiki asked "this little girl, her name is sakura haruno and she has just witnessed the murder of her clan, don't be to aggressive on the questions and let her take her time in answering if she has any trouble answering alright" said the hokage "yes lord hokage" responded ibiki. The hokage and hikari then left the interrogation unit to go to his office and fill out some paper work.

Sakura and ibiki were now in a little room, he had a tape recorder so that he will be able to save the information sakura gives him, Ibiki started by asking this question "what's your name?" "sakura haruno" "how old are you?" "6" "when did you turn 6?" "today" "so your birthday is on march 28th correct?" "yes" "what happened?" "my clan was slaughtered" "yes, I understand….sakura can you explain what happened in detail, or is it to painful?" ibiki asked, sakura then responded with "I can explain, and its not painful to, so where should I begin?" "how about when you saw the first body, is that alright?" ibiki asked and sakura just nodded and then started to explain "I entered the compound and realized that is was quiet, to quiet for it to be normal, so I began to get scare as I kept walked through the compound and found several dead body's on the floor and they looked like they had all been tortured first and then killed I panicked and ran to my house, when I was right outside the door of my house, I put my ear to the door and listened because I heard strange noises coming from the inside, then it went quiet so I slowly but cautiously opened the door, only to see my parents injured and heavily bleeding on the floor, I ran in without thinking and noticed that my sister wasn't their but put that thought to the side. Then I looked around the room and saw the men that had killed the clan in a corner, looking at me with amused eyes probably thinking that this would be an easy kill so the leader sent one of them to kill me, he took out his katana and aimed for my neck, probably planning to slit my throat. I side stepped and I was shocked at what was happening and then I grabbed the tip of the mans katana and flipped the man and threw him across the room but I still held onto his katana and then I flipped the katana so I was holding onto the handle and then I ran to the man and chopped his head clean off. The other men then at me all at once in the end I cut some in half and some lost their head but as you can see I only got a couple of scratches, and that's when my sister came in" she finished. Ibiki was shocked, surprised, and amazed that this 6 year old girl could do all of that and then stopped the tape recorder and jotted down some notes, he would definitely show the hokage this "ok you may go now, your sister should come in any minuet" ibiki said.

10 minuets later

Hikari then walked in through the door and saw sakura in front of her, she gave sakura a hug and then put her on her back, said goodbye to ibiki and left. As they walked through the village hikari then spoke "sakura were going away for a little bit" "really were?" she asked "to suna, the sand village, is that ok?" hikari asked "yes sister" she responded. The hokage didn't know of the leaving and assumed that they were going to the haruno compound which they were to pack and leave at midnight, it was already 11:30 pm so they only had a half an hour. Once they were done they arrived at the gates with hikari holding sakura's hand and looking ahead, luckily the guards at the front gate were asleep so they were as quiet as can be.


	2. Chapter 2: getting my team

(A/N: Thank you to Jenni boo for posting a review on my first chapter, keep it going people here's chapter 2)

'thinking'

"**inners"**

"talking"

A now 10 year old sakura had just arrived at the academy she was dressed in a purple long sleep kimono top, black leggings, black ninja shoes and also had a black choker on that had a purple stone sown on to it , her hair was also in a bun with 2 senbon in it disguised as chopsticks. she was now sitting next to a sleeping shikamaru and a chip eating choji, she normally just sat their and read a book, today she was reading 'the history of the will of fire' 60 chapters and 60,000 pages, she was currently on chapter 3 page 405 which is pretty good considering she just got there about 20 minuets ago. While the children waited for iruka to come in through the door, some chose to sleep which was shikamaru choice, read which was sakura's choice, or talk which was everyone else's choice. Sasuke on the other hand did none of those and normally just stared at the wall in front of him trying to ignore the torturous screeching from his fan girls, yes Sasuke uchiha had his own fan club and the club presidents were none other than ino and ami, they weren't just crazy about Sasuke but they would do anything he asked for but unfortunately for them all the uchiha survivor would do is ignore them. As his fan girls were yelling in his ear Sasuke noticed that the only girl besides hinata that wasn't obsessing over him was sakura and he found that strange, and just when Sasuke thought the noise couldn't get any worse the #1 hyperactive knuckle head ninja who's name just happens to be Naruto uzumaki has just arrived through the door of the class room.

Naruto's pov

When I entered through the front door the first thing I noticed was Sasuke's fan girls screaming his name, what's so special about him, just because he's an uchiha doesn't mean he's special so I walked up to that basterd's desk and stood in a crouching position in front of him eye to eye, our glaring was so intense that lightning could be seen and then if possible his fan girls screamed even louder but this time at me. Just before I could react I found myself falling forward and just before I could stop my self me and that teme kissed. Oh god no, immediately me and him broke apart and started to spit out our saliva "I'm so going to kill you" me and him said in unison and then all of a sudden I felt a dangerous aura close to me so I turned around and saw that it was coming from the fan girls but before I could get attacked by them, a sweet laughter filled the room so me, teme and everyone else turned to where it was coming from and saw that it was coming from sakura, my crush.

End of Naruto's pov

No ones pov

Everyone was now staring at sakura like she was crazy because she was rolling on the floor laughing her head off "what are you laughing at forehead?" yelled ino, "oh nothing and leave Naruto alone cause it was an accident, if you should be attacking anyone it should be the guy who shubbed Naruto but he also did it on accident" responded sakura but they didn't listen but just as the fan girls were about to attack poor Naruto, iruka came in holding a piece of paper. "ok class please take your seats, today you are all genin and are getting assigned to 3 man teams along with a sensei, now I will start with the teams team 1, team2, team3, team4, team 5, team 6, team 7 is Naruto uzumaki, sakura, and Sasuke uchiha, team 8 is hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka, and shino aburame, team 9, team 10 is ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, and choji akimichi please come back to this room and wait for your sensei's after lunch, you are dismissed" said iruka and then the class got up and left to go eat their lunches.

After lunch

The only team left in the class room was team 7, the team that just left was team 10, and Sasuke was not happy at all considering that shikamaru and choji had to pry ino off of him with out the help of Naruto or sakura, some great teammates her has right, not. Anyway currently Naruto was trying to prank their late sensei by putting a chalkboard eraser in the crack of the door. "that's pointless dobe, it will never work because our sensei is a jonin" said Sasuke with sakura nodding in agreement even though she was reading her book "just watch it will work" said Naruto and just when he said that the door cracked open and the eraser fell and hit the top of a silver haired jonin's head and that jonin goes by the name of Kakashi hatake. Naruto was now rolling on the floor laughing his ass off while Sasuke stared in disgust and shock that this was a jonin and more importantly that this was their sensei and sakura had shut her book and just stared "ok well ,y first impression is, your all a bunch of idiots, meet me on the roof of the building in 3 minuets" and with that Kakashi poofed away.

When the 3 genin made it to the roof of the building they saw Kakashi leaning against the railing of the building looking at them, "tale a seat" he ordered them and they did. "well why don't we introduce ourselves" her began "why don't you start" said Naruto "who me?, well my name is Kakashi hatake, my likes and dislikes.. I don't feel like telling you, my hobbies…I have lost of hobbies, dreams for the future…I haven't thought of that" he said "you the blonde, why don't you go first" "my name is Naruto uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup ramen, and pulling pranks, I don't like the 3 minuets you have to wait for the ramen to cool off, my hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to be the greatest hokage ,that way the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important, Believe it !" he finished yelling the last part 'well he definitely has spirit' thought Kakashi "you, girl, your up" he said referring to sakura but she was still reading, she then shut her book and began to speak "my names sakura, I like this book, I dislike finishing this book" the 3 guys sweat dropped "I don't have any hobbies and my dream is to kill a certain someone" she finished getting back to her book 'she definitely is interesting, most girls are into boys and their looks and here she is reading a book about the will of fire, but I wonder who she wants to kill' he thought "blacky its your turn" he said getting out of his thoughts "my name is Sasuke uchiha, I hat everything and don't particularly like anything, what I have is not a dream but an ambition, I'm going to revive my clan a destroy a certain man" he finished 'just as I thought, he's after itachi, ugh why do I get all the weird people' he thought sighing 'I hope he doesn't mean me' thought Naruto sakura just kept reading but heard his whole speech, she then put her book down as Kakashi began to talk again "meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke, were doing a survival exercise, don't be late" he said and left before Naruto could start yelling questions at him. Naruto then turned to sakura "hey sakura do you want to go get ramen with me at ichiraku?" he asked her "sorry Naruto maybe next time, ok" she said smiling "of course sakura, believe it!" he said yelling again. Sakura then left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone but then Sasuke left and Naruto was left alone to caught up in his thoughts to notice

10 minuets later

"Hey were did everybody go!" he yelled and then decided to leave

(A/N: please give me at least reviews and ill post the next chapter tomorrow, but that is if you review)


	3. Chapter 3: the bell test

**(A/N: thank you to leaf stone for your wonderful review, here's an imaginary cupcake)**

'thinking'

"**inners"**

"talking"

Sakura's pov

When I got to the training grounds I saw Sasuke and Naruto coming from 2 different directions, Naruto look tired but Sasuke look wide awake just like me, I didn't eat breakfast like sensei said but its not like I need it because its pretty rare that id do eat, I brought lunch but that incase one of my team mates for got to bring lunch. "good morning" Naruto said sleepily while rubbing his eyes, I'm already use to this because I normally wake up around 5 am to train because that's all iv ever done, train.

Naruto was now asleep and its only been 5 minuets, our sensei was supposed to be here already. I was starting to get irritated and I could tell Sasuke was to and Naruto's loud snoring wasn't helping at all.

End of sakura's pov

No ones pov

It was now 8 am and no sign of Kakashi, Naruto had already awaken from his nap an hour ago and was now rambling on about ramen and how he's going to kick Kakashi's ass when he gets here, then all of a sudden their was a puff of smoke and their stood Kakashi in all his glory with a smile on his face "hello my little wannabe ninja's I hope you took my advice and didn't eat any breakfast like I told you, now then as for your survival exercise you will have to take these 2 bells away from me by noon, who ever doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of those stumps and not get lunch" he said taking out 2 bells and pointing to one of the stumps "also who ever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy" he added bluntly "what!, you cant don that, do you know how hard I worked to get here!" yelled Naruto "it doesn't matter, the test you took in the academy was just to see if you are eligible to take my test and become a genin, only 9 from your class will pass this test and become genin" he explained at that Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sakura frowned while naruto through another tantrum of yells and screams but Kakashi ignored them and then naruto ran at him with a kunai in hand but Kakashi grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his head "I didn't say start yet" said Kakashi and then let naruto go "on your mark, get set, start" he said and then Sasuke and sakura went to their hiding place, sakura under a bush and Sasuke in a tree.

"well they definitely know how to hide" sighed Kakashi but then he heard naruto yell "alright you and me, right now, fair and square!" "you know compared to the others you're a bit weird" "oh, yeah the only thing weird here is your hair cut" naruto shot back and then ran strait at him. Kakashi then reached into his pouch and took out a book but not just any book this book was called icha icha paradise, It was a porn book. "ninja skill 1 Taijutsu" he said as he ducked and blocked Naruto's punch and then poofed away, naruto didn't know where he went until he heard Kakashi yell "leaf village secret finger jutsu 1,000 years of death!" he then poked Naruto's ass and then naruto made a face and before he knew it was sent flying through the air and landed in the pond 20 feet away.

Sakura's pov

He just poked his ass **"that was disgusting" **'you, how did you get out of my indestructible jar' **"with a lot of effort" **'anyway gotta find Sasuke and make a plan' **"no shit Sherlock" **'smartass' **"rather be a smart ass then a dumb ass"** 'ugh what ever now leave me alone' **"fine ill leave…..for now"** I gotta find Sasuke, now where is he. I then looked around but still couldn't find him so I close my eyes and looked for his chakra signature, and he was in a tree about 20 feet away from me so I got out of my hiding place to go and search for him

End of sakura's pov

Sasuke's pov

The dumb ass of a dobe I cant believe he fell for that. I have to some how attack him while he's distracted I then felt someone cover my mouth and drag me, then I heard them speak "before I let go of your mouth I don't want you to yell what the hell are you doing because that would give us away got it" the person said and I nodded, the person then let go of my mouth and I turned around and it was sakura, she then began to speak "I think this exercise is about team work so we have to work together ok" all I did was nod "naruto is already working as our distraction, I will then walk u to Kakashi and tell him the ending to his book, but in truth I don't know the ending since its porn but still I figure something out and that's when you sneak up behind him and take the bell but at least try to mask your chakra so he wont notice you ok" and again all I did was nod, she then jumped off of the tree and hid behind a bush

End of Sasuke's pov

No one's pov

Currently naruto was hanging upside down because his foot got cause in a rope trap and Kakashi was lecturing him, sakura the came out and yelled "hey Kakashi" he then turned and sakura began to talk "the ending to your book is tha-" "NOOOOO, SPOILERS" he yelled and covered his ears but could still read her lips but in reality she was saying random stuff, he was to caught up in trying to block her out that he didn't notice Sasuke take the bells. Kakashi then uncovered his ears and heard naruto yell "alright Sasuke you got the bells" "how did you get the bells" he asked Sasuke but he said nothing and decided to let sakura explain "sakura?" Kakashi asked "team work, naruto worked as our distraction, and I made up some fake ending to your book and while you were to caught up in trying to block me out, Sasuke took the bells and here were are" she explained "ok, well you pass, meet up at the bridge at 7 am tomorrow morning for our first mission" and with that he left. "hey can someone get me down" said naruto. Sakura took out a kunai and threw it at the rope but naruto thought she was aiming it at him so he started anime crying, but when he felt no pain and instead felt himself falling he stopped until he hit the ground and got a bump on his head he started crying again "well I'm gone" said sakura and then began to walk away. Sasuke also did the same and started leaving towards his house. Naruto took the rope off his leg and ran after sakura "hey sakura to you want to go get ramen?" he asked her "sorry naruto I have something important to do right now, maybe tomorrow after the mission ok" "yeah" he said a little disappointed but then decided to go by himself.

**(A/N: alright that was chapter 3, if I get at least 2 reviews ill post a new chapter tonight. So please review)**


	4. Chapter 4:mission to the land of waves

**(A/N: well even though you didn't review I was still eager to post a chapter so here it is)**

'thinking'

"**inners"**

"talking"

"I see the target, 8 meters" came Naruto's voice through the head set "I also see the target, 5 meters" came Sasuke's voice and then all of a sudden they heard purring in the back round "um, who's purring?" asked naruto "mission abort, mission abort" came Kakashi's voice through the head set "eh, what do you mean mission abort, why?" asked naruto "um well we don't need to catch the cat anymore" said Kakashi "why" came Sasuke's annoyed reply "guy I already have the cat" interrupted a female voice "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Naruto "what?" asked the voice again "sakura don't do that!" yelled naruto into the headset "don't do what" sakura said back "just suddenly start talking" "naruto I am also connected to the headset" "but still" he replied "how did you catch the cat?" asked Kakashi "fish" responded sakura "fish?" reply'd the 3 males of team 7 "yes fish, I brought it as bait" "oh well then good job you 3" responded Kakashi through the head set, but he could tell the other 2 felt useless and stupid for not thinking of that. They all met up with sakura and then started heading towards the hokage tower.

Once they got to the hokage tower they requested to see the hokage which was immediately granted, "we want a new mission!" yelled naruto "ok, how about potato digging or, dog walking, or how about-" the hokage was cut off as naruto yelled "no, no, no I don't anymore of these baby mission I want a real mission!" "naruto show your respects to the hokage!" yelled iruka "naruto do you know how we give out missions" naruto shook his head and that's when the hokage started his lecture on how missions were given, mean while naruto was talking about the ramen he had last night and this morning and what he was thinking about have for dinner "silence!" yelled the hokage "ok naruto since you are really stubborn and I know you wont take no for an answer ill give you a c-rank escort mission" the 3 genin looked surprised that the hokage actually gave into what naruto wanted "oh, who are we escorting maybe a feudal lord or a princess, who?" said naruto full of excitement "just wait naruto, he should be here any second now" then a knock was heard at the door "that must be him, please come in" "and what they expected to be someone rich or something like that was just the opposite, it was a dunk man in probably his late 50's "these snot nosed kids are the ones protecting me, I am tazuna the famous bridge builder from the land of waves, I don't think any of these kids could protect me especially the one with pink hair, what idiot who's a ninja would dye their hair pink" "for your information its natural and I'm out of here" said sakura before disappearing just like Kakashi does only instead of poofing she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals "I didn't know pink could be natural" said tazuna "neither did we" responded Kakashi and iruka together in chorus "find sakura and tell her to meet at the gates in an hour, pack only the necessity's" said Kakashi then poofed away with tazuna.

They eventrually found sakura and told her and then went to pack but when they were supposed to meet at the gates sakura still wasn't their so Kakashi sent them to find her but 30 minuets later they hadn't found her and they were angry so they told Kakashi "seriously 2 genin cant find 1 girl with pink hair, what are they teaching you at the academy?" Kakashi sighed. So now 2 genin and a jonin were looking for their pink haired teammate.

When they found her after 10 minuets of searching she was sleeping in a very tall tree, they were surprised to see that she hadn't fallen off, well at least they thought she was sleeping, she was actually meditating so they sent naruto up the tree to go wake her up since yelling would startle her and she would fall off the tree. When naruto made it up to where sakura was sitting he thought she was asleep so he was about to pick her u and put her on his back but that was when sakura opened her eyes and stared at him "iiiieeee" screamed naruto as he fell of the tree just as he stop screaming out of shock but then started screaming again because he realised he was falling from a 250 ft tree which he had to climb by hand since he hadn't learn how to climb using chakra yet. When naruto landed all sakura hear was a soft thump and then a very loud itai. She then grabbed her back pack and jumped off the branch she was on and as Sasuke and Kakashi saw this they thought she was either crazy or trying to kill herself and crazy but then saw that she was fine and landed on her own 2 feet and all she said was "lets go" and then started walking toward the gates with her back pack on and so Sasuke was forced to carry naruto because Kakashi was too busy reading his porn book or "great literature as he puts. And so when they got their they saw tazuna at the gates unconscious on the floor and thought he was hurt but they saw pink blush marks on his face so they knew he drank too much and that's how he ended up on the floor unconscious. Naruto had been woken up by the time they got their so him and Sasuke were forced to take one of his arms each and carry him but sakura had a better idea "guys wait" she said and reached into her pouch and took out some smelling salt "this should wake him up, I suggest you put him down because normally when people smell something like this its like they're having a seizure or an exorcism because the smell is so strong and horrible, so they put him down and she put the smelling salt up to his nose and just like she said it looked like he was having a seizure/ exorcism. "what is that horrible smell?" asked tazuna "smelling salt" answered sakura putting it back in her pouch, tazuna then got back up and then they began their journey to the land of waves.

**(A/N: well that was chapter 4, this chapter was a little longer that the others. I will try to make the chapters much longer now...please review and ill post it sometime today)**


	5. Chapter 5:the attack

**(A/N: thank you Raziel104 and leafstone for your reviews here is a imaginary bowl full of Jell-O, here is chapter 5)**

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**"inners"**

As they were walking on their way to the land of waves sakura seemed to notice a puddle on the ground, so she decided to slowly get behind and inspect it "that's weird, it looks like its hasn't rained in days yet their is a puddle on the ground, that means it's a trap, I wonder if Kakashi or these 2 have noticed it yet" thought sakura, "so she's noticed" thought Kakashi as he saw her getting behind and inspecting the puddle.

Everything was going fine and then all of a sudden 2 ninja came out of said puddle and wrapped chains around Kakashi then pulled on the chains and tore Kakashi to pieces. Naruto and tazuna immediately froze but Sasuke and sakura reacted immediately, Sasuke took some shuriken and implanted the chains of one of the ninja onto the tree and then kicked the ninja in the face knocking him unconscious.

Sakura stood in front of tazuna because the ninja was going for him, just as the metal claw was about to hit tazuna sakura got in front of him and blocked the claw with the kunai and then took out a senbon from her hair and jabbed him in the neck where she knew a vein would be and if that vein were to hit than internal bleeding would be caused and they would slowly drown on their own blood, even though their was cloth blocking the vein or neck, the senbon still went through and so the ninja was now on the floor with wide eyes trying to breath in air but instead started to cough out and drown in his own blood.

Sasuke had managed to tie up the ninja he fought against and sakura was tending to Naruto's wounds, she managed to take out the poison and was now bandaging his hand but the kyubi was doing most of the healing for him. Then all of a sudden Kakashi came out in a puff if smoke "Sasuke great job" he complimented "naruto, I really didn't expect you to freeze up like that" Kakashi said turning to him "and sakura did you really have to kill him" Kakashi said turning to her "Kakashi it was the only thing I could think of at the time, I was protecting our client what else was I supposed to do" sakura argued back "you could have knocked him unconscious like Sasuke did" "and how was I supposed to do that, I couldn't find any weak points to knock him unconscious so I did the only I could and that was to aim for the vain located in the neck" she retorted back "well next time think before you act" he scolded "fine" said sakura dropping the argument. they all then started on their journey again but then Sasuke stopped and turned to naruto "hey, your not hurt are you?….scaredy cat" he said and walked away, catching up with Kakashi, tazuna and sakura "grrr Sasuke!" yelled naruto out of anger and then ran ahead up to the group and then past the group.

When they were half way through the journey to the land of waves naruto suddenly threw a kunai into some bushes everyone stared at him "I thought I heard something but I guess it was nothing" he said casually, letting the topic go but then he decided to go see what it was he heard and found it to be a very traumatized snow white rabbit "oh no what have I done!" yelled naruto diving for the rabbit "oh, I'm so sorry Mr. rabbit" said naruto sobbing into the rabbits white fur "why is that rabbits fur white, unless it was kept inside its fur should be brown right now since its spring, hmm interesting" thought Kakashi "what is yin doing here, unless their here as well" thought sakura and then all of a sudden it started to get foggy, everyone even naruto started to get an uneasy feeling but still continued on their way to the land of waves.

When they were about 12 miles away from the land of waves it was still very foggy but ignored it, then all of a sudden Kakashi pulled naruto and Sasuke down to the ground and sakura pulled tazuna to the ground as well, just as a large sword flew above their heads and lodged its self into a tree and their on that sword, stood a man, but not just any man, it was one of the 7 swords men of the mist and master of the silent kill Zabuza Momochi, he then spoke "well isn't this a surprise, if it isn't Kakashi hatake the copy-cat ninja of the leaf ,user of the Sharingan" "Sharingan" said Sasuke breathlessly and then stared at Kakashi "Sasuke, Kakashi isn't related to you in any way, he must have gotten an implant" said sakura, clearing up Sasuke's confusion. "Zabuza Momochi, one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, currently a rouge ninja, and master of the silent kill" said sakura in a bored tone as if this was old news "well looks like the little girl did her research" said Zabuza. "guy's protect tazuna at all costs!" yelled Kakashi "right" said the 3 and then each took a defensive stance.

While they were distracted sakura managed to create hand seals and create a clone and then sneak away with out anyone noticing and went to find a certain person with a familiar chakra signature, she then found him and landed on the tree next to him, it was a masked girl but it was really a boy "haku, why don't you take off the mask?" asked sakura, haku then took off his mask and gave her a smile "sakura, its been a while, how have you been and where did you go?" he asked "well I've been fine and right now I live in the hidden leaf village, why are you after the bridge builder, you know that if we fight one of us will die" she said "gato sent us on this mission to kill the bridge builder because he doesn't want the bridge to be complete and yes I do know that if we fight each other one will die" he said the last part sadly, sakura then gave him a hug, he also hugged back, they broke apart and then sakura said "well I guess well just have to wait and see what happens right, you were my first friend haku and ill always remember you" "me too" responded haku. Sakura then jumped off of the tree and went back to her teammates.

When she got their she saw Sasuke on the ground naruto making shadow clones and Kakashi in a water prison with his Sharingan eye revealed, she then made her shadow clone poof away "guys take tazuna and run, this was all over the moment I got caught" yelled Kakashi "it doesn't matter sensei either way he would just hunt us down then kill us" said sakura "so were not giving up" said naruto and then Sasuke got up, they then made a plan.

sakura was to stay with tazuna naruto was going to come at Zabuza and the throw Sasuke the windmill shuriken, Zabuza is then supposed to dodge the fist one and catch the second one, naruto disguised as one of the shuriken is to turn into him self and then throw a kunai a Zabuza's back, Zabuza wont be able to dodge this and thus he has to let Kakashi go. That was their plan and it worked out like they wanted it, Kakashi was now free from the water prison. "good job guys, now let me take care of the rest" said Kakashi.

Kakashi and Zabuza then started in another battle and naruto and Sasuke accompanied sakura in protecting Zabuza and that's where the 2 other ninja's started their battle. It look like Kakashi was winning, he was about to go in for the kill but all of a sudden 2 needles hit Zabuza in the neck and stopped his pulse, then out came a masked boy, or everyone thought it was a girl but it was actually a boy "ill take care of it from here" he said emotionlessly "hey wait what are you doing!" yelled naruto "I am taking his body, because this body has very valuable information and secrets" he said and the made his way to leave "but you cant jus-" naruto was then cut off by Kakashi "naruto, its his job, just let it go" so naruto did. Once haku left, they made their way towards a dock where a man on a boat was waiting for them.

Once they got of the boat they walked through the village and then stopped once they arrived to a house that that like every other was on water, they were then met by a little boy named inari "grandpa your back" said inari full of joy "who are they?' he asked "these are the ninja that protected me and helped me get home" tazuna responded "well they should go home because in this world hero's don't exist" said inari bitterly and then ran inside but on the way accidentally bumped into sakura and made her fall into the water, she tried to swim up but because she was wearing weights it was to heavy for her so what she did was put chakra into her feet and then start swimming.

Once she made it to the top she was greeted by a hand and that hand belonged to Sasuke, he then helped her up "what took you so long, cant swim?" he asked "no, I got a cramp" she retorted and he stayed silent, inari then ran up to sakura "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" he sobbed to her "it ok, you didn't mean it" she responded and then tazuna's daughter tsunami came out "hello, oh my what happened to you" tsunami said surprised to see her all wet "I fell into the water by accident" sakura lied "ok, well let me get you a towel" said tsunami quickly running into the house to get a towel for her. When tsunami returned she handed sakura the towel and then tazuna introduced her to them "this is my daughter tsunami, tsunami this is Kakashi hatake, naruto uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha, and sakura" "very nice to meet you all, please come in, and ill tell you where your rooms are" tsunami instructed. When they got inside they were told where their rooms were and that they were to wait in their for a while until dinner was ready.

Naruto's room: Naruto's pov

I sure am glad that I brought instant ramen with me, man I need to figure out a way to get back at Sasuke, I really hate that teme

End of Naruto's pov

Sasuke's room: Sasuke's pov

What was that today, I was so weak and I just froze up like that, I need to get stronger to kill itachi

End of Sasuke's pov

Sakura's room: sakura's pov

I wonder what happened to haku while I was away, he seems different, if it comes to that point I will have kill him

End of sakura's pov

**(A/N: well that was chapter 5, please review and I know it's a bit late so I am sorry, and I will definitely post the next chapter as soon as I can, but that is if you review)**


	6. Chapter 6: training

**(A/N: Happy thanksgiving, as a special treat here is chapter 6)**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"inners"**

The next day everyone was awake except for naruto so sakura got an idea and decided to have Sasuke involved to help her "hey Sasuke, you wanna help me wake up naruto?" asked sakura "ok" he said bluntly "why do we give him a special wake up call" she said with a devious glint in her eye and Sasuke could clearly see it "what do you have in mind?" he asked "ok, here's the plan" she said and whispered something in his ear. They then went to get they're supplies.

As they entered Naruto's room they tried to be as quiet as can be. Sasuke then did hand signs for his fireball jutsu and then aimed it for Naruto's but making sure not to hit anything else. Naruto a shot up screaming and then started running around the room yelling "HOT, HOT, HOT, ITAI!" sakura then dumped the bucket of water she had on him and with the right hand signs performed a water jutsu that got him soaked from head to toe, once naruto regained himself he saw his 2 teammates laughing their asses off, well more like chuckling for Sasuke "its not funny" naruto whined "uh, it kinda is" said sakura now putting her emotionless face back on, naruto then started to anime cry and was mumbling something about 'his precious but now a roast turkey' and something of that sort. Sasuke and sakura then left the room to have breakfast.

Once naruto came down to the kitchen they had breakfast and then left to start their training in a nearby forest. Once they got their Kakashi began to tell them what their training was going to be "your going to climb trees" he said bluntly "climb trees" repeated the 3 genin "yes climbing trees" Kakashi repeated "but sensei we already know how to climb trees" interrupted naruto "yes, but theirs one rule, you cant use your hands" "that's impossible" said naruto again "not really this exercise is to help you with your chakra control, sakura since you know a lot about chakra why don't you explain to us what chakra is" Kakashi insisted "no" sakura said bluntly and Kakashi just sighed "fine then I'll explain, chakra is" and their he went explaining chakra but all 3 zoned out and didn't care until Kakashi started explaining how to go up the tree. "alright now use these kunai's and mark the tree as you go" Kakashi said now up a tree standing upside down, throwing each genin a kunai and having it land in front of them.

They each grabbed the kunai in front of them and closed they're eyes and focused chakra to their feet and then made a running start towards the tree, naruto made it 2 steps up and then fell on his head where a large bump grew "Itai!" he yelled grabbing the bump and rolling on the floor. Sasuke made it 10 steps up but then jumped off of the tree but not before marking his place 'I see if you put to little chakra you fall off, like the dobe' he thought looking at naruto rolling on the floor 'and if you put to much you split the wood and are forced to jump off, you need to have the right amount of chakra to make it to the top' he thought looking at the mark he put on the tree. "well that's as much as I expected from those 2" said Kakashi out loud looking at the 2 males of team 7 but then moved his gaze to try and finding the only female member of the team but couldn't seem to find her, then all of a sudden a kunai implanted itself in the ground, Kakashi, naruto, and Sasuke all looked up and saw sakura on the top of the tree she was on, she was looking down at them "well it looks like the only female of team 7 is the best at chakra control, which gives her a better shot at being hokage, and the all mighty uchiha clan doesn't seem so great" teased Kakashi and then chuckled seeing the expressions of his 2 students.

Sakura didn't say anything and then decided to jump off the tree like she did when they were looking for her, and again naruto freaked out and being the idiot he was decided to catch her so their he was running around yelling "don't worry sakura ill catch you" over and over again, but instead of being caught she landed on him "naruto you should know by now that I am capable of landing safely, you should of just let me land on my own, instead of trying to catch me, now your all squished, but your lucky I only weigh 40 pounds" sakura lectured and then helped him up "all 3 males of were gawking at her "what?" she asked "you only weigh 40 pounds, don't you ever eat?, I don't even weigh that much" yelled naruto in her face surprised by her weight "yeah dobe, you must weigh at least 150 Pounds" teased Sasuke "shut up teme, its all baby fat, how much do you weigh huh?!" naruto yelled "I weigh 95 pounds stupid" "why are we talking about weight all of a sudden?" sakura questioned "the dobe started it" Sasuke mumbled

"alright you 2 get back to your training, sakura you can go back to tazuna's house and wait until we get back" Kakashi instructed and sakura just nodded and turned to leave but naruto stopped her "hey sakura, your really good at this, do you think you could give me some pointers?" he asked "alright naruto, well try" the rest she whispered into his ear so he could remember clearly, sakura then got up and left to tazuna's house.

Sakura's pov

These little exercises aren't going to help me kill her I learned all this when I was 4 and mastered it when I was 5, I need more expert help and harder techniques, but I wont leave and betray the village like her just for power, I guess the techniques I have and am doing will have to do for now. I then arrived at the house and saw tsunami preparing dinner because it was already 4:00 pm, I guess I got lost in m thoughts that time just flew by "tsunami would you like some help?" I asked her politely "oh your back from your training, and no I don't need any help, why don't you wait in your room until your team gets back and dinner is ready alright" she said and all I did was nod and say "alright" and then headed to my room where I started to meditate. Meditating helps me clear my mind and helps me think, I then started to feel myself off.

End of sakura's pov

**(A/N: well their you have it chapter 6, please review, and happy turkey day, may your day be filled with lots of gratitude and turkey and don't forget to wear your stretchy pants)**


	7. Chapter 7: the final battle

**(A/N: I'm sorry it took forever its just that I already had the chapter ready but then the next day it wasn't their so I had to redo it, but enough about my computer problems, here is chapter 7)**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"inner"**

It was now 6:00 pm and the rest of team 7 had already arrived back at the house, it was almost time for dinner so Kakashi had sasuke go wake up sakura "hey sasuke go wake up sakura ok" "hn" was all sasuke said and then left to go wake up his pink haired teammate.

* * *

When sasuke arrived he saw sakura asleep and then walked up to her "sakura wake up" he called but she just gave an annoyed moan and turned around "sakura wake up!" he yelled but she still wouldn't wake up so sasuke came up with an idea and left the room. When he returned he was dragging naruto by the collar of his bright orange jacket "dobe I need you to wake up sakura" "no way teme, the last time I tried to wake her up I ended up getting hurt, I'm not going through that again" "dobe just do it" "no, she'll probably punch me for waking her up" "fine then go across the room and wake her up" "ugh fine" naruto then walked across the room and began to yell "SAKURA WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKEY, WAKEY RAMEN AND BACEE!" he yelled as loud as he could, the people in the kitchen had to plug their ears so they don't go deaf, and that's when sakura woke up with an annoyed expression on her face, she then looked around for the source of the annoying voice that woke her up, when she saw naruto she found him cowering in the corner covering his face with his hands so she got up and slowly started walking up to him.

Sasuke seeing this quickly ran up to her and held her by the waist the started dragging her towards the door, sakura then started struggling but sasuke's grip only tightened as he kept dragging her towards the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the kitchen tsunami, inari, tazuna and Kakashi saw an annoyed sasuke carrying a struggling sakura and a scared naruto trailing behind them, once they sat down they began to eat. Once they finished eating tsunami poured each of them some tea and everyone just talked amongst themselves. Kakashi was looking around the kitchen when he saw a picture "hey, it looks like this pictures been torn, who was it?" he asked and then inari, tsunami, and tazuna went quiet and had sad expressions on their faces "it was my husband" answered tsunami grimly "he was once called a hero" said tazuna with tears in his eyes and then inari ran out of the room "inari wait!" yelled tsunami "father you know your not supposed to talk about kiza in front of him like that" scolded tsunami and then went back to washing dishes since she knew that he needed to be alone "ever since kiza's death inari hasn't been himself, he always used to smile" said tazuna sadly "tell us what happened to inari" said Kakashi politely and thats when tazuna started telling them the story on how inari and kiza met and how kiza saved the land and how gato started his rule over the land.

When tazuna finished he wiped a tear from his eye and tsunami as hard as she tried not to cry had a couple of tears running down her cheeks. "and that's why hero's don't exist" said inari entering the room "look inari I know how it feels, he was a hero, he sacrificed his life for this la-" but sakura was cut off "you stupid girl, what the hell would you know about losing someone special, you 3 come here all care free when you know nothing about this land and here you are, saying that you know how it feels, why don't you try losing a parent or a friend and then tell me what its like!" yelled inari and that's when sakura just got up and ran out the door "sakura wait!" yelled naruto running out the door and after his pink haired teammate "you know, even though we're care free doesn't mean that we don't know the pain of losing some precious to us" said sasuke and then went out the door trying to catch up with his 2 teammates.

* * *

"sakura wait!, sakura where are you!" yelled naruto running through the woods looking for his teammate "dobe give it up, maybe she doesn't want to be found, maybe she got upset because of what that kid said, come on lets go, she'll come back when she's ready" said sasuke and then started to walk away with naruto in tow but little did they know that sakura was near by.

* * *

"hey, can I sit here?" asked Kakashi as he saw inari on the front porch looking at the water. Inari didn't take his eyes off the water but gave a slow nod, Kakashi then sat down next to him and began to speak "inari I'm sorry about my team but what sasuke said is true, they have each lost someone precious to them but can still go on in life" inari then looked at Kakashi with anger "what would they know, they haven't lost someone that precious like how I lost kiza, even though he was my step father I still considered him as my father" "you know I'm just like you I also lost my father at a young age, and naruto he grew up without a father and a mother, he was always despised and hated by everyone but I guess he just grew tired of crying and decided to do something about it. Sasuke lost his whole family at age 8 thats why he's always quiet and talks only when necessary but I feel that he is slowly opening up to us. Sakura is a mystery, their isn't much that I know about her past or background but I can still see that she has also gone through pain. Do you see what I mean now inari, even though they've each lost someone special, they all decided to move on and I think you should too" said Kakashi wisely and then stood up "I think I should apologize to them" said inari "you don't have to, but it's a good idea, now come on we should go inside" said Kakashi and the held out his hand to him, inari then took it and they both headed inside.

* * *

When both Kakashi and inari got back they saw naruto and sasuke sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea "where's sakura?" asked Kakashi "we couldn't find her" responded naruto "hopefully she'll be back by morning" sighed Kakashi and then walked to the table and sat in the chair next to sasuke. Inari then stood in front of the 2 genin and began to talk "naruto, sasuke I'm sorry for the way I acted and what I said, I was just so angry at the time" apologized inari with a sad expression on his face. Naruto looked at inari with a serious face but then all of a sudden was replaced with a goofy grin "nah it ok, we know you didn't mean it, right sasuke?" said naruto turning his head to look at the boy that had a hairstyle that resembled a chickens ass "hn" was all said chicken ass responded with along with a slow nod. Inari seeing that they weren't mad anymore put a smile on his face and then sat down at the table and had a cup of tea for himself.

* * *

It wasn't until midnight that sakura decided to come back to the house, everyone was already asleep considering that her 2 teammates were told by their sensei to get plenty of rest since they were going to tag along with tazuna when he goes to build the bridge tomorrow or rather today considering it was already 12:06 am, so sakura quickly and quietly went to her room, changed into her pj's and went to sleep, but little did she know that later today she would have to face off against her childhood friend in a battle to the death.

* * *

It was now 6 am and Kakashi, sakura, sasuke, and tazuna decided to leave, they left naruto behind because no matter how hard they tried they couldn't wake him up, so its obvious that naruto's a heavy sleeper.

* * *

"what the devil happened!" yelled tazuna as he found all his workers unconscious on the bridge, then all of a sudden it started to get foggy and then they began to hear sinister chuckling from different directions "sasuke, sakura protect tazuna" ordered Kakashi. Both sasuke and sakura took out kunai's and took defensive stances in front of tazuna, the fog had already gotten thicker and then all of a sudden haku and Zabuza both appeared in front of them "give us the bridge builder" ordered Zabuza "there is no way your getting tazuna, Zabuza" said Kakashi lifting his hai-ate revealing his Sharingan eye once again. "haku who do you want to fight?" asked Zabuza "I want to fight the girl" he said emotionlessly and then took out a senbon and ran strait at sakura but right before he could reach her he threw his senbon needle at her, but then sasuke stood in front of sakura and blocked the senbon with his kunai "don't interfere or you will get killed" said haku in a warning tone "not a chance" responded sasuke and then haku even with one hand started to form hand sign's 'what! he can form hand signs with one hand' thought sasuke shocked, haku then splashed the puddle next to him and yelled "water style: 1,000 needles of pain!" and then the water that he splashed turned into needles all aimed for sasuke. Sasuke seeing this did the best he could to dodge them but still got stabbed in some places. Haku seeing that sasuke was distracted started running towards sakura again and once he was close enough he grabbed a senbon and aimed for her neck but she blocked it just in time.

Sakura made a clone to protect tazuna and then ran at haku, the 2 of them then started their battle of kunai vs. senbon. While they were doing this Kakashi and Zabuza had already started their battle as well. Sasuke was now standing next to tazuna with a kunai in hand and watched the battle that took place between his teammate and the rouge ninja.'this is taking to long, I have to finish this, I'm sorry sakura' thought haku and then formed some hand seals "ninja art: crystal ice mirrors" said haku and then a dome of mirrors started to form around sakura with haku on the outside, haku then put his hand on the mirror and slowly entered it. Sakura could see his figure start to appear on the inside of the dome from every angle possible. Haku then took out 3 senbon needles and threw them at sakura, she luckily managed to dodge all of them with out breaking a sweat.

* * *

"heh, that girl doesn't stand a chance against haku, its impressive that she hasn't been hit yet" Zabuza said in a cocky tone "don't get to cocky and don't underestimate my team Zabuza, they so happen to be the sole survivor of the uchiha clan, a girl with perfect chakra control, and the #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the leaf" said Kakashi proudly "it doesn't matter who they are because they'll all be dead by the end of the day including you and the bridge builder" said Zabuza.

* * *

Sakura's pov

'Tch I have to end this' I took out the needle that was embedded in my left tendon and then dodged more needles that were aimed at me 'haku is really trying to kill me, heh that's what I expected from him' I was then attacked by another swarm of needles but I managed to dodge all of them.

End of sakura's pov

Haku then threw more needles at sakura and this time managed to hit her. She hissed in pain and took out the needles. She then saw that sasuke was about to run in and help her "sasuke, don't even think about coming in here, he wont hesitate to kill you, because if you do I will kick your ass once this is over" she threatened and sasuke seeing the threat went back to protecting tazuna.

'I have to be more careful or I could die if I don't, I have to strike and fast but I have to have a distraction" sakura thought and then saw haku jumping out of the mirror and coming towards her. He then threw the needles at her and they all hit her the first hit her on her left arm, the second on her right shoulder and the third on her left tendon on the exact same place the other needle hit, with that she fell on her knees and right before haku was going to hit her with more needles, smoke bombs went off. When the smoke cleared, their in all his glory stood the #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja naruto uzumaki "I'm here to save the day" said naruto. 'idiot, always trying to make a grand entrance' thought sasuke and sakura.

* * *

Sakura seeing that haku was distracted started running up to the mirror and then punched it which caused a huge crack on the mirror because she put a little bit of her chakra into her fist. The mirror then shattered, causing haku to fall out and all the other mirrors to shatter as well but then haku got up and made the hand signs and the dome formed once again, trapping sakura inside. 'I have to finish this, I'm sorry sakura' thought haku and then took out 3 more needles and started aiming for her vital points but luckily she dodged.

Sakura's pov

He's starting to aim for my vital points, I have to hurry and land the final blow. I then saw 3 more needles coming at me but it was too late to dodge it now so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw.

End of Sakura's pov

When she opened her eyes, their standing over a pool of his own blood was none other than "s-sasuke"

**(A/N: I was going to end it their but I think iv made you suffer enough, so here's the rest)**

Sasuke then started to fall back but sakura caught him in time. "sasuke, why….why did you save me?" asked sakura still a little shocked "I don't know, my body just moved" said sasuke in pain and then he started to cough out blood "he's still out their…my brother….I promised my self that I wouldn't die until I killed him" said sasuke now looking strait at her "you're an idiot you should have just let me get hit" scolded sakura softly "sakura, don't let your dreams die" whispered sasuke and then shut his eyes for the last time and died.

'sasuke, no, I'm not going to let you die, you have come to far to die thought sakura and then felt his pulse, it was very faint 'I can still save him' she thought and then took out a small container full of red pills, she took out 4 pills and made him swallow them, green chakra started covering her hand and then she proceeded to heal him.

* * *

Naruto seeing that it suddenly went quiet quickly rushed to his 2 other teammates and saw sasuke dead on the ground and sakura healing him, he then looked and haku with blood red eyes "you killed sasuke, you monster" he said angry "I'm going to kill you" he said in a more darker voice and then red chakra started emitting off of him.

Sakura's pov

I looked at naruto as his eyes changed from cerulean blue to blood red, the whisker marks on his cheeks turned darker and his nails grew in to claws 'what's going on'** "the seal he has for the kyubi is breaking" **'seal?' **"yeah, its kind of like the one you have for me" **'what do I do' **"panic?" **'I'm serious' **"ok, ok, try to calm him down, and make him come to his senses but be careful because he might not be all their if you know what I mean" **'alright'. I then saw naruto attack haku and the ice dome around us shattered into pieces, I then stopped healing sasuke and called out naruto's name but he would only ignore me so I only watched because I knew if I interfered that he would only attack me, I figured he would calm down eventually.

End of sakura's pov

* * *

Naruto punched haku in the face and sent him flying out of the dome which caused the ice dome to shatter. Haku's mask now had a crack going across it and then naruto started running at him with a fist raised but then half of Haku's mask fell off. Naruto then stopped him self and calmed down when he saw Haku's face "you, your that guy that I met in the forest when I was training" said naruto now looking at him with blue eyes "why did you stop, did you not want to kill me just a second ago?" asked haku looking at hi confused "well yeah but why are you with Zabuza?" asked naruto "because Zabuza was the only person that took me in, I am originally from the yuki clan, my parents were simple farmers, my father a civilian and my mother from the yuki but my father didn't know this. People who have a kekkei genkai where I'm from were feared and hated by everyone and eventually sent to be killed, when i discovered that I had a kekkei genkai I showed my mother and then she scolded me that I was not to ever use that especially in front of my father, but my father saw and went to get the rest of the civilians to form a mob. When my father returned he killed my mother first and then proceeded to try and kill me but I killed them first and then I left my home and that's when Zabuza found me and took me under his wing as his apprentice, that is why I now serve him as a tool for Zabuza but now I am a broken tool." finished haku still looking at naruto "what do you mean broken tool?" "I was not able to kill you or your comrades, I have failed Zabuza, I am of no more use to him" he then looked at naruto with determined eyes "naruto kill me" he said looking into his eyes "what! Are you crazy, why?" "like I said before I am of no more use to him, I am a broken tool that can't be repaired, so please kill me" "no I cant, this is wrong" said naruto looking at him with sorrowful eyes because he knew how much pain it was when hated by everyone "why do you hesitate, were you not going to avenge your friend just now? kill me" "are you sure, like this is the only way?" asked naruto hesitantly "yes" said haku firmly "well ok" said naruto and then took out a kunai and ran strait at him, kunai raised. 'thank you naruto' thought haku slowly closing his eyes but then he sensed that Zabuza was in trouble so he grabbed naruto's wrist and looked at him "sorry naruto, change of plans, I'm not ready to die just yet" he said and then vanished "huh! Where'd he go?" said naruto shocked but then he heard something that sounded like a thousand chirping birds. When he found the direction in which the noise was coming from he got a bad feeling and didn't think twice before running strait towards it.

* * *

Sasuke's pov

I slowly started to open my eyes and saw something green on my chest, I then realized that someone was healing me, so I tried looking at the persons face, my vision was still blurred but I managed to make out the hair color…pink. Its sakura, but wait shouldn't I be dead by now or something. "sasuke don't try to get up or move right now because your body is still weak, just let me heal you" she said in a cold tone, so I just stayed like that and let her heal me, but now that I think about it, since when was she a medic?

End of Sasuke's pov

Sakura just continued healing him without saying a word but then sasuke notice a small container on the floor "what are those?" he asked referring to the little bottle "blood pills, they help your body make blood faster, I had to give you 4 instead of 1 because you lost so much blood, you were literally standing in a pool of your own blood" she said still healing him "stop, I think ill be fine now" he said grabbing her wrist "alright but take it easy, oh and the next time you think about jumping in and saving me and then end up dying, I will bring you back to life and kill you again" she threatened with an angry tone but on the inside she was slightly glad that he was ok.

* * *

When naruto arrived to the source of the noise he was shocked at what he saw, their in front of Zabuza was haku with Kakashi's hand stuck in his chest. Haku then grabbed onto Kakashi's hand "z-z-zabuz-za" he managed to say and then died standing but still had a strong hold on Kakashi's hand. "my names are numbered huh Kakashi, well think again, good job haku, you served me well" said Zabuza then took out his sword and made a motion to cut right threw haku 'he'd cut right threw the boy to get to me' thought Kakashi and then tried taking out his hand but it didn't work so he grabbed haku and did a back flip and then landed, he placed haku on the ground and closed his eyes with one movement of his hand. "your still able to dodge my attack with your hand stuck in a carcass, your good Kakashi, ill give you that" said Zabuza and then proceeded to attack Kakashi but then heard a voice that Zabuza greatly hated "well Zabuza it seems that the bridge builder is still alive, so that means you haven't been able to kill him, and I paid you good money to be able to kill him" the voice belonged to gato and behind gato was a mob of his own men. Gato then looked at haku's dead body in front of him "and it seems the brat is dead" and with that gato kicked his head, naruto gasped and then turned to Zabuza in anger "aren't you going to do anything!" yelled naruto "be quiet you fool haku is dead what does it matter" "what you mean, you can't just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog you and haku were together for years doesn't that mean anything!" "you don't understand the way of shinobi i merely use him just like Gato used me" "huh!" "now its over his use fullness is at an end the loss of his strength and skills yes that means something to me, but the boy meant nothing" "if you mean that than you are an even bigger rat than I thought" "ok that's enough, calm down naruto he's not the enemy, not right now" said Kakashi trying to calm down his student "ahh! Shut up far as I'm concerned he's enemy number one!. Why you, you ungrateful, after everything he did for you haku lived for you!" "you were the most important thing in the world to him and he meant nothing to you nothing at all?! why'll he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him, and if I become stronger does that mean ill become as cold hearted as you are? he threw his life away and for what? for you and your dream, you've never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care, and you just toss him aside like he was nothing a broken tool, man that's so wrong so wrong" said naruto with tears in his eyes "you talk to much, your words cut deep, deeper than any blade, while he fought you his heart was breaking in two, you see haku was always to soft and to kind, he felt pain and sorrow and now curse him I feel them to, I feel this is the way it ends" he then cut the bandages that were covering his nose and mouth "well cat got your tongue, are you so surprised to discover that I'm human, even shinobi are human no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact we always fail, well at least I have failed" said Zabuza with tears going down his cheeks. "kid give me your kunai" ordered Zabuza, naruto took out his kunai and looked at it "here" he said and threw it at him. Zabuza caught it with his mouth and with that he ran into the mob.

When gato saw that he was running strait at him he panicked "attack!" he yelled franticly and ran to the end of the mob towards the end of the bridge but Zabuza only killed or heavily injured his men, once he caught up to gato he saw the fear in his eyes "he's like the devil!" yelled gato "you know gato, our place isn't in heaven like haku, no, our place is in hell" said Zabuza and with that killed gato and dumped his body into the water. Zabuza then made his way back but his vision started to blur and with that he fell to the ground but not completely dead, he was heavily injured with swords and spears stick out from his back.

The mob then noticed that Zabuza maybe dead and that gato was dead "so what do we do now?" one of them asked "yeah, gato's gone so now what?" "duh we obviously go into the town and rob the stores, markets and homes" one said "yeah!" they all yelled in agreement. "not so fast, don't think were gonna let that happen. Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled naruto making the proper hand signs and then 50 naruto's appeared "well I guess I should help too. Shadow clone jutsu" said Kakashi and then 30 Kakashi's appeared "Kakashi style" the clones said together. The mob started to look nervous, but right before anyone could attack, an arrow landed in between the 2 sides. They all looked in the direction the arrow came from and found inari along with the villagers "don't think we're going to let you come into our village and take everything just like that, were not going down without a fight" said inari with the confidence of a leader. The mob was now terrified and decided to run away so they all evacuated the bridge.

"Kakashi" called Zabuza "yeah" responded Kakashi walking up to him and crouching down "take me to him, I want to see his face one more time before I go" said Zabuza as a last request "sure" said Kakashi and then proceeded to take out all the spears and swords that were embedded into Zabuza's back. Kakashi then picked up Zabuza and carried him then laid him down next to haku's cold body. Zabuza then brought his hand up to haku's face but not before noticing that it started snowing "haku, are you crying? heh and angel like you crying for a demon like me, that's never been heard of" said Zabuza and then placed his hand on haku's cheek. Then a white light was shone over them "of course, the boy was as pure as snow" said Kakashi putting his headband back over his Sharingan eye. Once the light disappeared you could only see the body's of the 2 shinobi limp and lifeless.

* * *

Team 7 was currently on a hill where they buried both Zabuza and haku's body's, they had wooden crosses for tombstones. Naruto bent down and placed flowers on their graves "is it true? Is the shinobi world really like that, we're just tools?" naruto asked softly "yes naruto but that's just the way things are" responded Kakashi "naruto don't look at the negative side of things, it kind of like how were ninja from the leaf, we are the military power of the village, were just tools that fight for the village" said sakura bluntly "come on lets go" said Kakashi, so all 3 genin then turned around and proceeded to walk back to tazuna's house to pack and then head back to the leaf. Sakura purposely walked slowly so that she was behind her team, she then turned one last time and gave one of her rare smiles, and said a silent prayer, even though they were forced to fight each other, haku was like a brother to her and she'll never forget him.

* * *

Team 7, tazuna, tsunami, inari, and the rest of the villagers were now on the finished bridge, they all decide to say farewell and thank you for helping them. Inari had tears in his eyes but he didn't want to let them fall, so did naruto "you better come back and visit sometime" said inari trying to hide his sadness "don't worry we will, believe it!" said naruto happily but then started to silently sniffle "you know its ok to cry" said naruto trying to keep his voice strong but failed "I'm not going to cry" said inari trying to sound confident but also failed and with that they all said they're farewell's and then proceeded to head back to the leaf but as they were walking down the bridge naruto then started crying. Inari did too. "father, we still need to name the bridge" said tsunami "yes that's right, and I have the perfect name" tazuna said and then everyone looked at him "I'll call it the great naruto bridge" said tazuna looking at team 7's retreating backs "I think that's a great name, don't you think so inari?" asked tsunami now looking at her son "yes" said inari simply because he was trying not to make his voice crack.

* * *

"hey sakura?" called naruto "yeah" she responded "did you and haku have some sort of past or something? Because it seems like you knew each other and that you were friends" said naruto and then all eyes were on her, waiting for her answer "well, yeah me and haku were friends, we met when I was in suna and I traveled around with them a little, but after that I decided to go to konoha" explained sakura "oh" said naruto "oh and naruto, do you remember the white rabbit you thought you killed?" asked sakura "yeah" said naruto confused "well that was my rabbit, oh and naruto, if you were to have killed him, I would have kick your ass all the way to suna" said sakura looking in his eyes so he knew she was serious. Naruto just gulped and then they continued on their was back to the village in silence.

**(A/N: well that's chapter 7 and I'm so sorry it took me like 2 months to do, please forgive me and I have some news, every week I am going to be posting a chapter on Sunday's and that goes to any new stories I might be planning on writing. **

**oh yeah and please give me ideas, and your opinions on my story so far.**

**do you think sasuke or sakura should get the curse mark? I want to know. so please review 3**


End file.
